


Ice Scream

by YukiByron



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spiderman Insomniac (Video Games) Setting, M/M, Slow Burn, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiByron/pseuds/YukiByron
Summary: In time of need even heroes may need some help. Criminals  may your blood run cold, as cries for help will be answered with a deadly scream.This story takes place in the Insomniac Spiderman game universe, with my own main character evolving in it if you were wondering.
Relationships: Eventual Peter Parker/Original Male Character, Past Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> If you decided to click on this story despite the shabby tagging and synopsis, thank you very much. I really hope you will like and support me.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

There always come defining moments in our lives.

For some it might just be whether or not they chose to take a wallet found on the ground to the police, or even whether or not they chose to run after the bus in the hope of catching it.

Well, for Byron, that defining moment had been slightly different, and he wasn’t even sure how everything happened.

The day had been quite normal, even slightly boring in his opinion, when suddenly he became a hostage of some lunatic.

It was clear that New York wasn’t nearly as safe as it should be, but it was still quite difficult to understand how you could just become a hostage with a gun on your temple, with Spiderman in front of you trying to save you.

And yet, that was exactly the position he was in that exact moment.

 **Byron:** Please don’t do that.

 **Criminal:** Shut up.

 **Spiderman:** Come on man! Don’t you think there are already enough problems out there? Why don’t you just stop playing the criminal? I have real bad guys to take care of!

 **Criminal:** I don’t give a fuck if you catch me or not. All I care about is having my revenge.

 **Spiderman:** _(puzzled)_ Then why bother with a hostage? Why don’t you just go and take your revenge?

 **Byron:** Yeah, exactly! No need to capture me!

The criminal let out a maniac laugh startling Byron and making Spiderman frown behind his mask.

 **Criminal:** Don’t you get it?! You’re not a hostage! You’re my target!

 **Byron:** _(shocked)_ What?! Why me?! I’ve never done anything to you! I don’t even know you!

 **Criminal:** Your parents ruined my life. And since they are already dead, I will take my revenge on you.

 **Byron:** _(pale)_ Help!

Suddenly a group of bad buys with weapons came on the roof, where they were currently, and started shooting on Spiderman making him swear as he avoided the bullets.

The criminal holding Byron smiled even wider while the boy started squirming, trying to escape.

He stamped on the man’s foot, making him groan, and gave him a very strong headbutt, making his take a step back unconsciously.

Unfortunately, they were currently on the edge of the roof and that action made the criminal lose his balance and fall, bringing with him the poor Byron who for an instant thought he was saved.

Together they fall out of the roof, heading straight toward the ground.

Their scream alerted Spiderman who looked over and saw them fall.

While cursing, he wrapped his fight in an instant and jumped after them.

It was obvious by his behaviour that it never mattered to him whether or not he was going to survive, so long as Byron died in the process.

Despite obviously falling to their death, the criminal was very calm, and was doing his best to hinder Spiderman’s rescue, by shooting him, forcing him to dodge the bullets, and slowing his descent.

He tried to shoot Byron, but Spiderman had been faster and managed to block the gun, but in the process slowed his own descent.

Byron, like anybody else in his situation, was scared out of his wits, and was screaming his lungs out.

Strangely, despite screaming with all that he had from the beginning, and never stopping to take a breath, his scream kept getting stronger and louder.

So much that when he was finally too close to the ground to be saved, his voice became unnaturally loud and powerful, creating shockwaves as they left his mouth, shattering the concrete and making him float in the process.

That was the last thing the criminal saw before hitting the ground and dying instantly.

Spiderman, just behind them stopped on the building’s wall and looked at the scene with wide eyes.

It seemed however that Byron still wasn’t conscious of the fact that he was saved, and kept screaming with all his might, creating a shockwave so powerful that the ground shook and he flew back toward the sky, under the shocked eyes of the witnesses.

The hero cursed and used his webs to propels himself after the other boy.

Scared by what was happening, Byron kept screaming, shattering windows with his voice as he flew toward the sky, while flailing widely with his arms and legs.

The closer he was getting, the more the sound became painful to him, but it didn’t matter because it was his job to save that guy.

In fact, the sound was physically making him sick, so he tried to web Byron’s mouth when he was close enough, only to see his web shatter in the air.

 **Spiderman:** _(loud)_ God damnit! Stop screaming! I can’t save you if you don’t stop! _(think)_ Doesn’t this guy need to breath at all?!

Shocked by Spiderman’s sudden outburst, Byron abruptly closed his mouth and stopped screaming, allowing the hero to finally rescue him.

If he had to be completely honest, when the sound finally stopped, Spiderman heaved a relieved sigh.

Together they landed on some roof, a bit farther from where the action took place.

When his feet finally touched a solid surface, Byron felt his pounding heart start to slow down.

It was only when he managed to calm down that he realized what just happened.

 **Byron:** Holy fuck! What the hell was that! How did I…?! How could I…?! I thought I was gonna…!!! What is going on?!

 **Spiderman:** I should be the one asking that. I thought I wasn’t going to be able to save you in time… Who the hell are you?

 **Byron:** A normal person.

Byron didn’t even need to see his face to know that the other person didn’t believe him at all.

 **Byron:** I know it doesn’t look like it, but I’m telling the truth. I’m just a guy who just finished high-school, and who’s going to college in a few months. I really have no idea why that guy wanted me dead so much. He said something about my parents, but I didn’t know them that much, so I do not know what he was talking about. I am sincerely grateful for your help… but I’m pretty sure you have better things to do than an unlucky nobody.

 **Spiderman:** I saw what you were able to do. If you trained yourself, you would be a great here, I’m sure of that.

 **Byron:** Yeah… No offense, but the superhero job is not that appealing.

 **Spiderman:** Really?

 **Byron:** _(shrug)_ Well, it seems obvious that you’re not that loved in New York with how that guy from the radio talks about you. _(headshake)_ I’m not sure I can keep up with that kind of pressure. Besides, I am just a normal guy and yet I nearly ended up splashed on the ground because some bad guy that I never saw in my life had a feud with me. _(eyeroll)_ It sure does not make me want to attract the other bad guys hatred. Even less the superpowered one.

 **Spiderman:** I see. _(shrug)_ Well, it’s not like I was gonna force you to become a hero or something. But I still think that you should learn how to control your powers. You know, so that they don’t end up hurting anyone accidentally.

 **Byron:** _(sigh)_ I guess you’re right.

 **Spiderman:** Anyway, I gotta go. See you soon.

 **Byron:** Wait!

 **Spiderman:** _(turn around)_ Hum?

 **Byron:** Can you… take me off the roof please?

 **Spiderman:** Oh, no problem.

The hero lifted the young man and put him on the ground below the building before leaving, swinging through the air.

After that, Byron went back to his house and did his best to forget what happened and went back to his life.

However, although he didn’t realize it, he was starting to pay more attention to any Spiderman-related news.

When the demons ravaged the city with their armoured truck with Spiderman to stop it, he was there to see it.

When the strange organization, Sable International, made Spiderman one of the persons to eliminate at sight, he saw it.

He was aware of how Spiderman had managed to foil Martin Li’s plan of making a bomb explode in the Grand Central Station, and to put the criminal mastermind behind bars.

But when everything went to hell with the multiple highly secured prisons being breached, including the most secured and dangerous of them all, the Raft, and Spiderman, despite the police’s help, was alone to contain all the prisoners.

The fact that he nearly died on the RAFT in the process was inevitable, and that the Devil’s Breath, like they all liked to call it, got released making everyone got sick, was just the cherry on top.

Byron couldn’t help but feeling guilty.

He had powers; he could have done something to help, even a little.

But he didn’t, and he was regretting it.

He might not have done anything before, but this time he was not going to let his city fall without fighting too.

Although he was terribly afraid of heights, with the chaos having taken over the city, he knew that the fastest way through New York was the aerial one.

Which meant it would be the one he was going to take.

Putting on a makeshift suit, with a hoodie to mask as much as possible his face, goggles to hide his eyes, and some protections, he went to the roof of his building, and looked around him with a lot of apprehensions.

His heart was beating extremely fast, and his limbs were stiff as hell, but he had to do it. For his city. He looked at the cloudy sky above his head and took a deep breath.

Resolve was burning in his eyes, as he took a step back before rushing with all his might toward the edge.

He lowered his head and released a bloodcurdling scream that made the building shake a bit and propelled him in the air.

It was clear by the way his arms and legs were shaking, that was really scared by the heights, but he did his best to empty his mind and stay as calm as possible.

As he was ready to land on another roof, he heard screams and gunshots, which broke his focus, making him hurt his shoulder on the landing.

 **Byron:** _(groan)_ Fuck!

His shoulder was throbbing, but it didn’t look like he broke or dislocated it.

He sighed and focused instead on the sounds source.

A bit farther on the street below him, were policemen fighting against escapees.

It was time, and somehow his heart managed to beat even faster.

He was really afraid of being hurt or fucking up, but he had to do it.

So, he ran to the edge and used his scream to jump over to the fight scene, this time managing to land without hurting himself.

Seeing someone suddenly fall of the sky made everyone stop shooting, and they were surprised to see that it wasn’t Spiderman like usual, which made them all even more confuse.

How did he drop how of nowhere if he wasn’t the masked-superhero.

 **Criminal:** Who the hell are you?! Fuck off or we’ll kill you!

 **Policeman:** Get out of there! You’ll get hurt! This is not a game!

Byron slightly looked toward the two groups, before turning to face the criminals.

Seeing that he wasn’t going to leave and that judging by his outfit he was probably trying to be some king of vigilante, they readied they guns and shot.

Byron’s eyes widened at that sigh and he hurriedly took a deep breath before screaming.

The shockwave produced by the sound shattered the bullets in mid-air, surprising even Byron himself who wasn’t sure of what he was expecting to happen, before crashing into the criminal barricade, making it fly with them.

All the policeman needed to cover their ears to protect themselves against the sheer power of the sound, while the criminals, caught unprepared, directly fainted, their ears bleeding profusely.

Byron, not used to the sensation in his throat coughed a little, his voice slightly hoarse.

 **Byron:** _(shocked)_ Holy shit.

He watched the scene of destruction with wide eyes.

The cars that survived a rain of bullets were now overturned, the concrete was broken, and a lot of windows broke because of his scream.

The movement behind him reminded him that he wasn’t alone.

 **Byron:** _(look at the policemen)_ They are all yours.

He lowered his head, screamed, and flew to the roof of a building nearby.

He kept going like that, helped the police with the prison escapees and helped people when he could.

By the time noon arrived, he was so exhausted that he began wondering how the hell Spiderman was able to do that every day.

He ate a little and immediately went to sleep after going back home.

He got woken up by the very loud sound of many sirens blowing consecutively.

He looked around him drowsily and saw that the night had already fallen.

When the first explosion echoed, he immediately became more alert and hurriedly left his bed to look outside the window.

Outside, with the ambient dark, it was easy to see the building glowing like a Christmas tree, even far away.

Without wasting an instant, he put his suit on, and went on the rook to have a better vision of what was happening.

There were multiple smoke columns coming from building all over the city, over what he guessed was the Upper East Side, he could see a building shining with what looked like electricity.

He guessed that it was probably the place that had it worse for the moment, so he rushed toward it, momentarily forgetting his fear of heights as he was trying to get there as fast as he could.

Strangely, when he got there, it looked exactly like he thought it would look like.

The whole police station was covered in some sort of electric field, preventing anyone from going in or out.

It was quite obvious that the field was maintained by the multiple generator all around it.

As he was thinking about how he could help, he heard a strange sound, making him turn his head, just in time to see Spiderman reach the scene too.

As he was busy analysing what was happening, the hero spotted him and stopped.

Well, it wasn’t as much Spiderman spotting him, as him making big gestures to attract the hero’s attention, but anyway.

The hero jumped from where he was and made his way toward Byron.

 **Spiderman:** _(frown)_ Who the hell… _(surprised)_ You?! What the hell are you doing here? And what are you wearing?!

 **Byron:** I’m here to help.

 **Spiderman:** _(frown)_ You’re what?

 **Byron:** I got those powers, and I want to help people with it.

 **Spiderman:** It’s too dangerous.

 **Byron:** _(eyeroll)_ Could have fooled me. I’m not asking for permission. I want to do it. This is my city too, and I want to help it.

Behind the mask Byron knew that the hero was staring at him.

A few days ago, he would have agreed that it was too dangerous for someone like him, and he would have gone home.

But he had seen that he was able to help too, and he really wanted to do it.

 **Spiderman:** Damn, you’re really serious.

 **Byron:** Hell yes I am.

 **Spiderman:** _(sigh)_ Fine. Let’s see if you can really do that. _(look at the building)_ Electro is responsible for that. And over the Upper West Precinct, Rhino is causing problems too.

 **Byron:** _(widen his eyes)_ Fuck.

 **Spiderman:** Exactly, so we have to hurry and finish here to go over there and help too. Alright, you were there first as I can see, so what can you tell me?

 **Byron:** The forcefield is sustained by the generators. Breaking them should be enough to stop it.

 **Spiderman:** They will probably be well guarded.

 **Byron:** I can manage.

 **Spiderman:** Alright. You take those on this side, and I take those on the other side.

 **Byron:** Roger that!

 **Spiderman:** Let’s go.

He immediately used his webs to swing over there. Leaving Byron alone.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and jumped off the roof, toward the ground, a generator being there.

He used his scream to stop his fall and land safely before rushing toward the electric object.

Immediately everyone’s attention was on him, but after having already gone face to face with death in the morning, he was already a lot calmer, so he took a deep breath and released his scream, breaking everyone on its way.

Although the demons inherited some power from Martin Li, aka Mister Negative, they didn’t really have the time to do anything to Byron before being defeated.

He noticed fairly quickly that despite not having really directed his scream toward the generator, it was already on the verge of failing down, so he had a quite crazy thought.

He changed the version of his scream to the high pitched one and released a sound that many singers would dream of reaching even once.

Under his attentive eyes, he saw that the energy inside the generator started to get destabilized before the whole thing overloaded and exploded.

 **Byron:** _(smirk)_ Now that’s interesting.

Spiderman, being in the middle of a fight with demons, froze slightly as his Spidey-sense picked on something strange.

He quickly jumped on a lamp post to look around him.

That’s when he saw it.

He saw Byron walk toward the entrance of the building and look at the sky.

He watched him lower his head and scream, making him fly upward.

The hero frowned behind his mask, wondering what the other guy was trying to do exactly.

He watched with unwavering attention at the person making his Spidey-sense ring bells in his head, as he flew toward the sky.

When he was high enough, it was obvious for Spiderman’s acute senses that Byron took really deep breath before opening his mouth and releasing what he could only qualified as a shrill.

The sound was so highly pitched that the various objects made of glass in the area immediately broke.

Despite not really be close of Byron, the sound was enough to make him sick, and he had to steady himself to not fall from where he was.

All around him, policemen and demons suddenly stumbled and fell to their knees before throwing up.

He himself felt sick, but thanks to his enhanced stamina and resilience, he managed to resist.

All around him the generators started to explode under the power of the sound, the electrified field around the precinct disappearing.

It certainly wasn’t a spectacle that Spiderman would ever forget.

The way how the guy he had been talking to a few minutes earlier, just rose like an angel, before releasing a sound able to shake your soul, just like a banshee’s wail, making everyone in the area drop like flies in front of that sheer demonstration of strength, and restoring peace at the scene.

The surreal silence that followed only accentuated the impression of power that he was emitting.

It was like the sound in itself was bowing to its true master.

Spiderman realised that he was in fact quite the poet.

 **Spiderman:** _(amazed)_ Damn. Now that’s what I call a scream.

**_To be Continued_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> Here's a double release to start this story.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy.

When he talked, Spiderman realized that the reason for the silenced was that his eardrums had actually burst, and he was temporally deaf.

That however didn’t stop him from watching Byron in awe.

It was probably because he was watching so intensely that he saw when Byron stopped screaming and had his eyes rolling back as he fainted.

He fell heads first toward the ground, and the arachnid here jumped in action to catch him.

In the process his accelerated healing factor helped him with his ears and by the time he caught the other hero, he was able to hear again.

The jolts that Spiderman made as he was making Byron go back to the ground, woke the latter up with a groan.

Hearing the sound that he made, Spiderman looked down and saw him slowly open his eyes.

He looked around him and his gaze focused on the man holding him in his arms.

Despite the mask, Byron was able to guess that the hero was smiling at him.

 **Byron:** _(hoarse voice)_ What is it?

 **Spiderman:** _(chuckle)_ You were right. You can handle yourself. _(amazed)_ That was some killer voice that you let out, up there.

 **Byron:** _(embarrassed)_ Thanks.

 **Spiderman:** _(put him down)_ I’m sorry if you think I have some kind of double standards or something. I know I was the one who proposed to you to join me and become a superhero with your power, and that earlier I was kind of blowing you off. _(awkward)_ Let’s just say I had a rough couple of days.

 **Byron:** _(chuckle)_ I can understand that.

 **Spiderman:** When everything has been taken of, I would really like it if you would join me as a hero.

 **Byron:** You do realize that besides screaming very loudly, there are not many things that I can do to help you, right?

 **Spiderman:** Don’t worry. You’re doing great. You can learn everything else later.

Byron was about to say something, and a loud explosion instantly caught their attention.

 **Spiderman:** _(groan)_ Crap, Rhino. _(facepalm)_ I nearly forgot. _(look at Byron)_ How do you feel?

 **Byron:** _(serious)_ Ready to tame a beast.

 **Spiderman:** _(laugh)_ That’s the spirit.

He took out his phone from who knows where and composed a number.

Turns out it was the Captain Yuri Watanabe of the NYPD, known to not so secretly work with the hero.

He asked her to send reinforcement to the Upper East Precinct, because while the place had been secure and all the criminals were unconscious, and soon to be webbed up, all the policemen were also unconscious.

He hung up and turned toward Byron.

 **Spiderman:** Alright, let’s go web everyone up, and let’s go.

 **Byron:** Sorry for making the cops faint too.

 **Spiderman:** It’s okay. You just got your power, and you’re learning. Let’s just not waste the precious time that you saved us.

He immediately jumped into action and started webbing every Demons presents.

Byron looked at the scene while thinking. A few minutes later, the older hero came back.

 **Spiderman:** Let’s go.

 **Byron:** Wait. Cover your ears.

With a bit of apprehension, Byron took a step forward and screamed.

Well, it couldn’t really count as a scream because in truth he was actually whistling sharply.

So sharply that it sounded like nails on a blackboard coupled with a malfunctioning microphone.

If the other sounds were making Spiderman dizzy and gave him vertigo, this one directly made him sick.

He had to go to the side, lift his mask, revealing his mouth before throwing up.

While he was puking, amidst the brand new ringing in his ears, he heard a few groans not far from him, and realized that everyone was waking up.

 **Byron:** _(excited)_ It worked! I did it!

 **Spiderman:** _(wipe his mouth)_ What did you do?

 **Byron:** I’m not entirely sure. I just felt that I could do it, and it really worked!

 **Spiderman:** Looks like we really have to test your powers and find out what they can really do.

 **Byron:** Anyway, now we can go.

Without warning, Spiderman caught Byron and jumped into the air with his webs, making him freeze for an instant.

 **Spiderman:** I know you can use your scream to “fly”. But your throat is your main weapon. You should take care of it, and not strain it by overusing it. What if you lose your voice? How are you gonna fight?

 **Byron:** _(eyeroll)_ I don’t need you to patronize me. But thank you.

The hero nodded and quickly they went from the Upper East Side to the Upper West Side where various explosions and gunshot could be heard.

Suddenly the wed-slinging hero cursed, taking Byron aback.

 **Byron:** What is it?

 **Spiderman:** It’s… _(groan)_ My aunt and my friends are working for a homeless shelter. And I just received a call from them… convicts are trying to break in while they are trying to evacuate people. From what- they are saying, things are really no looking good at all.

 **Byron:** Fuck ok. Do you want to go right now and leave me to take care of things here?

It was obvious that he really was hesitating, but in the end he still shook his head.

 **Spiderman:** No. Let’s wrap thing up here ASAP and go save them.

 **Byron:** Alright, let’s get to it then.

They landed on a roof and observed the situation.

They saw Rhino throw a police car away, breaking in the cops’ barricade as he was running, opening the way for prison escapees running behind him and shotting at the police forces.

 **Byron:** There he is!

 **Spiderman:** _(frown)_ I’ve never seen Rhino run away from a fight like that… He is most probably working on Doctor Octavius’ orders.

 **Byron:** What do we do?

 **Spiderman:** If the barricades fall, everyone will be done for, that’s for sure. We have to even the odds and save the cops.

 **Byron:** Roger.

They both jumped of the roof toward the fight scene, Spiderman rapidly webbing enemies and knocking them off while avoiding strikes and bullets, and Byron was trying to focus his scream’s power on specific group of targets, making them fly away and fall unconscious.

All the bullets and weapons thrown on his way were disintegrated, leaving him unscathed.

Once they were done with one zone, they didn’t hesitate to fly toward the next one, splitting to cover more ground and to be done with that a lot faster.

When Sable International came to attack them too, they groaned of frustration, but fundamentally their method of clearing the perimeter didn’t change, only the number of enemies did.

Even their high-tech gears and weapons couldn’t resist against the destructiveness of Byron’s scream, making him a deadly existence on that battlefield, while Spiderman was wat too nimble for them to touch him, or at least to incapacitate him.

It was of course impossible for him to stay completely untouched, but it didn’t matter since they didn’t have time to cause any long-lasting injuries before being incapacitated, webbed against a wall or the ground.

Byron was really impressed by the way the hero seemed to be dancing in the air, manoeuvring with a degree of control really astonishing for someone unable to fly and devoid of wings.

He was able to fight against the jet-packed users of Sable International without being overwhelmed by the fact that most of the fight took place above the void and that a single error would be enough for him to fall to his death.

He was a real master of the air and of the ground, able to display the peak of his fighting master regardless of the situation and how disadvantageous the whole thing was for him, and Byron thought that he became even more of a fan in that moment.

The criminals were spread on a very large surface, but what seemed like a hopeless situation for the police forces was dealt with by the two masked fighters.

When they were done, they stopped to catch their breath, having continuously been fighting the whole night.

A policeman approached them.

 **Policeman:** You saved us. Without you we were done for. Thanks Spiderman and…?

His gaze was full of questions as he was looking at Byron who was sincerely taken aback, having understood what the other man meant.

He had only started fighting criminal in the morning and didn’t really thought about what name he would take or anything like that.

Fortunately, he wasn’t alone and the person beside him had a lot more experience with that kind of situation and took over to help him.

 **Spiderman:** You can call him Wail. He is new, but very promising.

 **Policeman:** Wail, huh? _(nod)_ Quite fitting. _(smile)_ That was really impressive what you did back there. I’m sure you’ll make a fine crime-fighter like Spiderman soon enough.

 **Byron:** Thanks, I’ll try not to let everyone down.

 **Spiderman:** Trust me, you’re doing great. _(look at the policeman)_ Anyway, you’re safe now. We have to leave now, take care.

 **Policeman:** Thanks again Spiderman, Wail.

With a quick nod, Spiderman caught Byron again and jumped into the night sky thanks to his webs.

Suddenly his phone started ringing so he tapped on his ear and answered.

It was probably because of their actual close proximity but Byron was able to hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying.

And it definitely wasn’t good.

 **Spiderman:** MJ?

 **MJ:** Peter! Thank god you answered! We need you, at the Veteran’s Centre, where are you?

 **Spiderman:** I got held up, what’s happening?

 **MJ:** The convicts started a fire! We got the building staff out, but May and Miles are trapped inside.

 **Spiderman:** Fuck!

 **MJ:** I’m trying to find a way in, to them, but the fire’s spreading so fast…

 **Spiderman:** Stay where you are MJ, I’ll handle this.

He hung up.

 **Spiderman:** Dammit!

 **Byron:** Let me go.

 **Spiderman:** What?!

 **Byron:** I’m slowing you down, and they need you ASAP. Let me go. Now!

 **Spiderman:** Alright! It’s the FEAST Centre in Harlem

 **Byron:** _(nod)_ Understood.

Spiderman let go of him and sped through the sky toward his target.

Since he now knew where he was supposed to go, Byron used tuned down versions of his scream to do the same.

When he finally reached Harlem, the smoke coming out of the building was easily distinguishable even through the dark of the night, especially with the intense fire it was coming from.

Since his power awakened, Byron noticed that he was slightly able to hear better than before, just like when he had been able to hear the call between Spiderman and the so-called MJ.

But in that instant, he felt like his hearing range had exploded.

He was able to clearly hear Spiderman’s voice coming from inside the building, at nearly a mile from his current position, and from what he was hearing was far from good, with Spiderman seemingly being in danger.

He landed on the building across the street and tried to focus on his hearing to find their positions in the building.

He had absolutely no control over his new hearing power, but fortunately it seemed to listen to his wish, and he managed to pinpoint their location.

He used his scream to give himself the momentum he needed to cross the distance between the buildings and break through the window at the farthest location from his current position.

With his speed-enhanced kick, he went through the window, and the block of ceiling that was falling toward the two persons stopping Spiderman from falling down in the raging fire bellow, by one his web, as the hero seemed quite stunned.

Without waiting an instant, nor caring about his aching back from the hard fall, he came over and helped them making Spiderman come back up.

Quickly they were going to use the window to leave the burning building, when the flames suddenly burned even hotter than before, blocking their exit as they reached the roof like a fiery firewall.

Hearing the ominous cracking of burning fire, Byron caught the boy walking just in front of him, pulling him closer to him, and saving him from the sudden deadly wall.

 **MJ:** _(shocked)_ Miles! Are you ok?!

 **Miles** _(shocked)_ Yeah… I am. _(look at Byron)_ Thanks, man.

 **Byron:** _(nod)_ You’re welcome.

 **MJ:** _(look around)_ What do we do now? _(anxious)_ The window is blocked.

 **Miles** _(panic a bit)_ I don’t know. _(look at Byron)_ What do we do? You’re a hero, right? There must be something that you can do!

 **Byron:** _(shake his head)_ I have no idea. _(helpless)_ I started this morning, and I’ve never been in a burning building.

 **MJ:** Can’t your powers help us or something?

 **Byron:** _(frown)_ I mean… I can probably break the wall for us to pass… _(shake his head)_ but the building will collapse and kill us all if I do that.

 **Miles** Damn!

 **MJ:** _(shake Spiderman)_ Come on… wake up! We need you! _(insist)_ Come on!

 **Byron:** Let me try.

He propped up Spiderman, put his mouth near his ear and uttered the same whistle as before, although less powerful.

Immediately the hero woke up, gasping and coughing.

 **Spiderman:** What is…

 **MJ:** We don’t have the time for that! The fire became bigger and we’re trapped inside the building! Your friend can’t use his power because the building will most likely collapse! What do we do?!

That immediately made him more awake and aware as he was looking around him to analyse the situation.

Byron was able to hear his heart and the fact that it was beating faster by the second gave him a foreboding feeling.

 **Byron:** Can we… do something at all?

The fact that he flinched made everyone aware of how bad the situation really was.

 **Miles** _(croak)_ You mean… _(pale)_ We’re really trapped? _(tremble)_ Inside a burning building?

Everyone was afraid and the cacophony made by their racing heart was giving him a headache and top of the general tiredness and bruised on his back.

His head was pounding so hard that he felt like it was going to split in two as he groaned.

 **Byron:** _(angry)_ Shut the fuck up!

Everyone froze and their eyes widened as they were looking at him.

However his head was pounding so much that he didn’t have time to focus of them as he was holding it.

Suddenly as a particularly painful wave came crashing on him, he fell on his knees and screamed.

But what he couldn’t see was that unlike his usual sonic wave, what came out of his mouth was a white mist that attacked the fire it encountered, smothering it in a sizzling sound, until all was left was a strangely looking path of ice in the flames.

When no more mist was coming out of his mouth, Byron fainted.

Unsure of what was happening but unwilling to let the occasion go to waste, Spiderman caught all of them and jumped toward the ice corridor, jumping just in time through the window as it collapsed.

The three persons looked back toward the brasier burning inside the room they were just in and where they were supposed to meet their end in a very painful way.

Spiderman transported them to a nearby building, where they were completely safe.

 **MJ:** What the hell was that?!

 **Miles** That was so awesome!

Spiderman looked down to the man unconscious in his arms.

 **Spiderman:** I guess… that’s my new partner for you. _(light chuckle)_ New York’s newest hero, _Wail_.

**_To be Continued_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thank you for giving a chance to this story. Honestly, I wasn't expecting any views at all by the way I tagged the story. So I really want to thank you if decided to give it a chance anyways. <3
> 
> I plan of uploading a new chapter every Tuesday from today onward.
> 
> Please, enjoy. ^^

**Miles:** Wail… That’s so cool! I mean I don’t really see the connection with the ice-thing, but I love it!

 **Spiderman:** Actually… I’m not completely sure that he himself knows that he has ice powers. His main power is screaming.

 **MJ:** Screaming?

 **Spiderman:** He can break concrete with his scream. I really think his power is awesome.

 **Miles:** That does sound awesome! But I still have a small question… Was I tripping because of the smoke or something, or did his eyes flickered like a dying lightbulb?

 **MJ:** I saw it too; I was so surprised.

 **Spiderman:** Me too. I never saw his do that before, so I’m gonna assume that it’s in correlation with his icy powers. Although, I only know him since today, so… take it with a bit of salt.

 **MJ:** _(frown)_ You said, “new partner”?

 **Spiderman:** _(nod)_ He wants to join and help me protect New York with his powers.

 **Miles:** Damn he’s so lucky! I wish I had powers to do the same!

Suddenly Spiderman started coughing violently surprising them.

 **MJ:** Are you alright?

 **Spiderman:** Yes, I’m fine.

His voice was so hoarse and raspy that he didn’t even believe himself for that.

 **MJ:** You must have inhaled a lot of smoke while you were unconscious. You were just above the flames after all.

 **Miles:** But wasn’t he fine a few seconds earlier?

 **MJ:** He does have powers, so who knows how his metabolism really works.

 **Miles:** _(excited)_ I will go fetch some water!

And he left at full speed.

 **MJ:** I have to go check on May and everyone else. I’ll be back.

Not having much confidence in his voice in that moment, he only nodded, indicating that he understood.

At the same time, the firefighter arrived on the scene and started fighting against the flames, before managing to resolve it one hour and a half later.

**“Point of view Spiderman”**

When everyone left, Peter just leaned his head toward the wall beside him and tried to calm down.

This was the second time in a matter of a few days that he nearly died, and that was really starting to get on him.

He looked at the faintly snoring figure on his lap, grateful that he met him, because he and everyone he cared about would have died in that building and Peter knew that even in the afterlife he would have never forgiven himself for that failure.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep sitting there, lulled by the other hero’s calm breath.

When he woke up, there was a blanket on his shoulders, and on Byron’s still sleeping body.

Besides him, MJ was sitting there, working with her laptop on her knees, and Miles was… probably listening to music with his headphones on his head.

MJ must have heard him waking up because she turned her head toward him.

 **MJ:** How are you feeling?

 **Peter:** _(raspy voice)_ A lot better, thanks. _(cough)_ How is everyone?

 **MJ:** Everyone is safe, don’t worry.

 **Peter:** _(cough)_ If it wasn’t for you two, I would have been…

 **MJ:** As dead as the 8 and a half thousands of times you saved me. _(wink)_ I’m pretty sure I still owe you a few.

Peter issued a dry chuckled that only seemed to hurt his throat even more, making his cough even harder.

 **MJ:** Look, I wanted to say… I’m sorry I screwed things up. It’s just… hard to always be the one needed to be saved. I sometimes want to do the saving, you know?

 **Peter:** I’m sorry I made feel like you couldn’t. You don’t need powers or mask to do it. Still partners?

 **MJ:** _(smile)_ Always.

 **Miles:** Oh! You’re awake! That’s super awesome! _(jump up)_ Like I said, I went to get some water for you earlier, but you were sleeping when I came back, so I didn’t want to wake you up or something. _(take a box)_

 **Peter:** _(raspy voice)_ Thanks Miles.

 **Miles:** _(awkward)_ So, I didn’t know if you wanted sparkling, or flat, or spring, or mountain spring… so I took one of each.

MJ and Peter looked at each other before laughing out loud, even though Peter’s one was more of a broken laugh than anything else.

 **Peter:** Thanks Miles. Spring, please.

 **Miles:** One spring coming right up!

He took the bottle from the box and gave it to the masked superhero, who lifted his mask from his mouth and drank the whole bottle at once.

 **Miles:** _(hesitant)_ Am I interrupting something?

 **MJ:** No, no.

 **Peter:** MJ… Miss Watson and I were just talking strategy.

 **Miles:** Strategy?

 **MJ:** The city is in danger; it needs our help.

 **Miles:** “Our”?

 **Peter:** All of our help. This crisis… it’s not something I can deal with on my own. Or even with Wail’s help.

 **Miles:** _(nod)_ Alright, yeah. Well, call the play, coach.

 **Peter:** Alright. _(look at MJ)_ Miss Watson, we need an antiserum for the Devil’s Breath. Oscorp is working on something but there’s no way they are gonna manage to keep it safe from Octavius and Li. We need to find the cure and protect it.

 **MJ:** I’ll chase down some leads.

 **Peter:** Miles, you need to be my eyes and ears at FEAST. This place is important, not only to me, but to the city. If anything goes wrong, you call me. We need to keep it, and it’s people safe.

 **Miles:** You got it! What are you gonna do?

 **Peter:** A gang of costume nut-jobs is tearing the city apart piece by piece. It’s time Wail and I return the favour.

 **Miles:** Alright… Hey, wait, I have a question! How do I call you? I mean, do you have like a cell phone in your… in your pockets, or something?

 **Peter:** _(chuckle)_ Looks can be deceiving. I do have pockets in my suit. Miss Watson can give you my number.

 **Miles:** Awesome!

 **Byron:** _(weakly)_ You got it, man.

Everyone was surprised to hear Byron’s voice, not having realized that he woke up.

Immediately Miles jumped into action.

 **Miles:** How are you feeling? Do you want water? What you did back there was super awesome!! How did you do something like that??How

 **Byron:** _(blink)_ I don’t really remember much. _(groan)_ My head…

 **Peter:** What is it?

 **Byron:** _(groan)_ Headache.

 **Miles:** Here, take some water.

 **Byron:** _(take)_ Thank you.

 **Miles:** Stay here, I’m gonna go see if there’s something for your head.

 **Byron:** _(shake his head)_ You don’t have to.

 **Miles:** I want to. You saved my life. Twice. It’s really the least I can do.

 **Byron:** Well, thank you…

 **Miles:** My name is Miles Morales. You can call me Miles like everyone else.

 **Byron:** _(nod)_ Thank you Miles. I’m…

 **Miles:** You don’t need to tell me your name, I understand that you need to keep your identity secret and all. I mean… _(point at Peter)_ That’s what I think Spiderman does, anyway.

 **Peter:** Yes, it is. As a hero, you’ll make enemies to yourself, and it can be very dangerous if they learn who you are.

 **Byron:** _(shrug)_ If you say so. I don’t really care, but ok.

 **Peter:** Alright, we have to work fast. As soon as you feel better, we will start our research.

 **Byron:** _(nod)_ Where are we gonna start?

 **Peter:** _(think)_ I’m not completely sure yet. We’ll see when we’ll go.

Immediately Miles left in a hurry to take the medicine for Byron as to not hinder Spiderman’s hero work.

**“Point of view Byron”**

As soon as Miles came back with the medicine, Spiderman and Byron left the roof where they were.

As they were flying through Harlem, Byron heard a static noise coming from Spiderman.

It only took him a few moments to realize that the other hero was somehow making a phone call while swinging, and that he was able to not only hear what was being said, he was also able to hear even the statics produced by the call being made.

 **Byron:** _(think)_ That’s so awesome.

 **Spiderman:** Hey, Yuri, we need to start tracking the big boys. Still no leads on Octavius?

 **Yuri:** No, nothing. Forensics can’t even do a sweep of Times Square; everyone in that department but the intern is sick.

 **Spiderman:** I might be able to turn something up. Let you know what I find. _(hang up)_

After flying nearly continuously through the night, and the day, Byron was a lot calmer in the air, as he knew that his scream would catch him and prevent him from just being splashed on the ground like that criminal had been when he discovered his power.

If he had to trust something, it would be himself, and his powers.

He was now able to talk between screams while flying.

 **Byron:** So, where are we going?

 **Spiderman:** We are going to Times Square.

 **Byron:** _(nod)_ Midtown it is then.

Having now a clear destination, the two heroes sped up, and quickly flew across the city.

It was clear that, at full speed, Byron inexperience was playing against him because he was a lot slower than Spiderman and he knew that the other hero was slowing himself down to match his pace.

It didn’t stop them from reaching Times Square three times faster than they would have been able to do in a car.

There was a single policeman on the scene, who turned around when he heard them land.

 **Policeman:** Spiderman, here to lend a hand?

 **Spiderman:** I thought you might need one officer.

 **Policeman:** Thanks. You don’t know the half of it. Never seen anything like this Devil’s Breath stuff. Forensics is having a hell of a time. _(look at Byron)_ Is that your rumoured new partner?

 **Byron:** _(surprised)_ The word already spread?

 **Policeman:** You’ve been busy today. We were wondering who you were exactly, so when Spiderman introduced you, the word went around quite fast.

 **Byron:** Thanks, I guess.

 **Spiderman:** We’ll see what we can find.

 **Policeman:** _(nod)_ Alright. Good luck.

He left them alone.

 **Byron:** So? What do we do?

 **Spiderman:** News report says that this is where Otto released the Devil’s Breath… Maybe we can find some residues that we can track or something.

 **Byron:** Alright.

Spiderman went to look around attentively, while Byron wasn’t really searching that actively, never having been the one to find anything when searching for it.

He casually picked up a sign and scoffed at it.

 **Byron:** “Norman Osborn. A better mayor for a better New York”. _(mocking)_ Like Osborn would do any good to anyone besides himself.

He absent-mindedly turned the sign over and frowned.

There was a strangely glowing red thing on the back of the sign.

 **Byron:** _(puzzled)_ What the hell is that? It doesn’t look like goo. Spiderman! I think I found something!

The other hero quickly came by his side, and Byron gave the sign to him.

 **Spiderman:** It’s some sort of residue… Maybe I can try to isolate it.

 **Byron:** _(puzzled)_ How? Does your powers can do that? Analyse chemicals and stuff.

 **Spiderman:** My powers? No. My tech, however? Yes.

 **Byron:** _(blink)_ You really have something like that in your suit?

He taped on the side of his head.

 **Byron:** _(realize)_ Your contacts? _(impressed)_ That’s so clever. What else can they do?

 **Spiderman:** Facial recognition to help me find criminals I’m searching for.

 **Byron:** I’m so jealous. Did you make everything yourself?

 **Spiderman:** Yep.

 **Byron:** _(amazed)_ You must be some kind of genius, then. I wish I could do something like that too.

 **Spiderman:** _(shake his head)_ I’m sure you can too if you want to.

 **Byron:** _(dismiss)_ Trust me, all that science stuff is really not my thing.

 **Spiderman:** _(curious)_ Then, what’s your “thing”?

 **Byron:** Art.

 **Spiderman:** _(surprised)_ Art? _(interested)_ What kind?

 **Byron:** I like to draw. But I think I’m not that bad in music stuff. I’m gonna take an art major next year.

 **Spiderman:** That’s awesome!

 **Byron:** Alright. Let’s focus. What is it?

 **Spiderman:** Let me see.

His eye-contacts started to squint as he began to analyse it.

 **Spiderman:** AT-rich leader sequence… that looks promising.

 **Byron:** I didn’t understand anything that you said, but ok.

 **Spiderman:** Oscorp modified Cpf1. Definitely Devil’s Breath.

 **Byron:** Good. Now what?

 **Spiderman:** Well, now that I have a sample, I can track the dispersal path now, and find where it comes from.

 **Byron:** Good! Let’s go!

 **Spiderman:** Trails go in a few directions. We need to find the right one.

 **Byron:** Well, I really can’t help you with that. Go, I’ll follow you.

He nodded and went to follow the first trail.

He stopped after walking a few minutes.

 **Spiderman:** The trail goes cold. It’s not the right one. _(groan)_ It will take forever to find the correct one among all those trails.

 **Byron:** What do you suggest, then?

 **Spiderman:** _(sigh)_ Since we are here for night anyway, why don’t you just pick one?

 **Byron:** _(frown)_ You’re sure? You know that I can’t even see the trails, right?

 **Spiderman:** _(shrug)_ It’s not like we will lose more time.

 **Byron:** If you say so…

He looked around, trying to find some sort of hint around him that would help them, somehow.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his enhanced hearing, hoping to catch something.

Suddenly, the world around him as he was imagining it faded and was replaced by a world made of sounds.

The sound made by the peoples, the cars, the electronic stuff, even the air behind deviated by immovable objects.

It was a world that he was the only one to perceive.

Suddenly he caught the sound of something strange.

Something that resonated in him as foreign and abnormal, for some reasons.

He frowned and opened his eyes. He turned his head toward some buildings.

 **Byron:** _(point)_ Is there a trail that goes that way?

 **Spiderman:** That way? Let me see… Yes, there really is one. Why? What did you find?

 **Byron:** _(shake his head)_ I have no idea. A feeling I guess.

 **Spiderman:** _(shrug)_ Well, let’s check it.

They followed the trail that was going upward on the building, up until the roof where it suddenly jumped to the building next to it, and to that roof.

When they reached it, they stopped.

 **Spiderman:** Looks like it really was the right one. The trail leads to those vents.

 **Byron:** What the hell was he doing up there?

 **Spiderman:** Only one way to find out. There should be a door or an access hatch around here.

They looked around.

 **Spiderman:** Found it!

Byron quickly came to his side.

 **Spiderman:** Let’s go in. But silently. We don’t know what’s waiting for us.

 **Byron:** _(nod)_ Got it. Lead the way.

They opened it and jumped into it.

The fall was really short, but the place was extremely dark, making so that they couldn’t even see their hands.

 **Byron:** _(whisper)_ Creepy much?

 **Spiderman:** _(whisper)_ There must be way to light up that place. Don’t move.

 **Byron:** Alright.

Byron wasn’t sure what his fellow hero did, but the light came on a few moments later.

 **Byron:** _(shocked)_ Wow… My first secret lair!

 **Spiderman:** This must be where Otto planned all of this.

 **Byron:** _(frown)_ Otto? The way you said it… did you know him personally or something?

 **Spiderman:** _(sigh)_ Yes. I’ve known him for years. But I never thought he would do something like that. I guess I didn’t know him that well in the end. I mean if I…

 **Byron:** _(interrupt)_ It’s not your fault.

 **Spiderman:** _(shake his head)_ Anyway. He must have used the chaos caused by the prison break to move in. _(look at a desk)_ He is driven by rage. _(take a stack of papers)_ His neural implant is probably exacerbating the feeling, but his hate is genuine. He’s ready to destroy the city to hurt Norman… _(resolute)_ We have to stop him.

Knowing that there wasn’t anything he could really do to help Spiderman besides putting his hand over his shoulder, he went to look at the desk besides it.

 **Byron:** That thing… Isn’t that the Demon’s mask? I guess this is where he focused on things about Martin Li. _(take a note)_ Looks like they have some kind of history together.

 **Spiderman:** Damn… How long have they truly known each other like that? He seemed to have recorded a message for each member of his crew.

He took the recorder and played it.

Then they heard Octavius’ voice talking about how Martin Li had inspired him to retaliate against Osborn.

 **Byron:** _(eyeroll)_ “True justice”, that’s what every super-criminal say in books and comics.

 **Spiderman:** Let’s search some more.

They put down the Martin Li’s related stuff and went further into the lair.

There seemed to be a desk for each member of their criminal association.

 **Spiderman:** Mac Gargan, aka Scorpion, aka Crazy Pants McCrazy.

 **Byron:** _(scoff)_ Really? That was definitely not how I was imagining you.

 **Spiderman:** _(curious)_ How were you imagining me, exactly?

 **Byron:** I don’t know. _(shrug)_ Maybe someone… sterner. A mission, mission, mission, kind of guy, you know.

 **Spiderman:** Well, most of the bad guys I fight think that I should shut my mouth because I keep dropping quips mid-fight.

 **Byron:** _(chuckle)_ Yeah, somehow I have no problem imagining that.

 **Spiderman:** Anyway, it seems like good ol’ Mac wants Otto to give him a clean slate. Criminal records expunged, gambling debts erased, etc.

 **Byron:** Damn, that’s so… cliché for a criminal. I’m disappointed.

Just like before they listened to the record that Otto prepared for Scorpion.

 **Spiderman:** “Nothing but persuasive”, yeah that’s funny because his own scientific lab was deep in debts.

Byron could hear the eyeroll in his voice.

 **Byron:** Well, you know what I like to say? The referee cannot also be a player.

 **Spiderman:** _(chuckle)_ I guess you’re right.

They turned to look at the next desk.

 **Spiderman:** Ah, good ol’ Rhino. My second favourite Russian.

 **Byron:** _(take an object)_ What is that? It’s so heavy…

 **Spiderman:** No way! Otto developed a corrosive to free Rhino from his suit?! A certain government agency tried and failed to do that for years… It only took him a few days.

 **Byron:** Helping him to be free from his suit, now that’s already more commendable.

A bit further, there was a desk that made Spiderman audibly snicker.

 **Spiderman:** Old man Vulture. I tangled with him more than anyone else here.

There was some kind of medical record on the desk that Byron let Spiderman analyse, not having any knowledge about that kind of things.

 **Spiderman:** Vulture’s power source gave him spinal cancer and looks like Otto is developing an experimental treatment for him.

 **Byron:** Really? It’s not surprising that he managed to gather those super-criminals like that. He can help, heal, or save all of them. It would be weirder if they refused actually. _(impressed)_ Is there nothing the brain of that guy can’t think of?

 **Spiderman:** Peace, apparently.

 **Byron:** _(laugh)_ Looks like it anyway. _(turn around)_ I guess the next one is Electro’s.

 **Spiderman:** A total livewire that one. His pipe dream is to become pure-energy.

 **Byron:** _(frown)_ Why?

 **Spiderman:** _(shrug)_ How should I know? _(examine)_ But it looks like Otto managed to modify his harness to get him a little closer to that goal.

 **Byron:** _(frown)_ How on earth did he even manage to… find a way to do that?

Listening to the recording, Byron’s frown became deeper.

 **Byron:** Those are some really bid promises. Is he even gonna honour them if they succeeded?

 **Spiderman:** _(shrug)_ Who knows. Why? Are you interested?

 **Byron:** _(scoff)_ As if.

He left to look around some more.

 **Byron:** Hey, come look at that.

 **Spiderman:** Sable’s tech? Otto must have been studying it for weaknesses.

 **Byron:** I guess that’s not too surprising considering they are Osborn’s new bodyguard. And look, I’m pretty sure the one beside it is about Osborn.

 **Spiderman:** Oh, really? What gave it away? Normans’ pictures or the giant fat “Liar”, written on a picture of Oscorp?

They were laughing when Byron noticed something deeper in the lair. A blank map.

 **Byron:** Maybe I’ve seen way too many spy movies… but I’m pretty sure that’s the moment when you turn on some sort of UV-light or something to light up the big plan.

 **Spiderman:** You know what? I think you’re right. _(point)_ That’s an UV-lamp. _(click)_ But it’s not working… Maybe I can find a wait to light it up. I’m coming back ASAP.

 **Byron:** Alright.

He went to a panel, used his webs to tear down the cover and fired some sort of… electrical web to it, after playing a bit with his wrists.

 **Byron:** _(frown)_ Wait… the webs are not coming from you? I mean, from inside your body?

 **Spiderman:** _(chuckle)_ No, I made the formula when I first got my powers. When I was in middle-school.

 **Byron:** _(blink)_ So they are artificial… damn. I know I said you were a genius earlier… but I didn’t think it was that much. _(astonished)_

 **Spiderman:** Thanks, that’s always nice to hear. Did the lamp turn on?

 **Byron:** Oh, yes! It did! And I was right, it’s some sort of secret map.

 **Spiderman:** Alright, let me see…

 **Byron:** I feel so much like I’m in a spy movie or something right now! So, what does the secret map says?

 **Spiderman:** Otto tasked the villains to destroy Oscorp holdings throughout the city… he’s trying to take apart Norman’s empire piece by piece!

 **Byron:** _(nod)_ Yeah, based on what I saw in that lair, that does sounds like the natural conclusion.

 **Spiderman:** He sent Li to take care of the Devil’s Breath antiserum… using something called, Icarus.

 **Byron:** Noted.

 **Spiderman:** What the hell did he sent Vulture to do in Times Square? We need to keep our guards up.

 **Byron:** I feel like… He’s supposed to be doing us… I mean you since I wasn’t there yet when they made it.

 **Spiderman:** Yeah… but I have no idea how, and that what worrying me. Electro is disabling Oscorp’s power plants… makes sense. Rhino’s targeting Oscorp’s shoreline properties, but I don’t which one first, or even why. And Scorpion must be trying to poison the city reservoir… another Oscorp-owned property. The last stage of the plan is without a doubt a direct assault on Oscorp, and most likely Norman himself.

 **Byron:** I guess that’s logical. He wants him to see how everything he built gets teared down, and then he attacks him.

 **Spiderman:** Yeah, I think you’re right.

Byron was about to say something when he stopped and frowned.

 **Spiderman:** What is it?

 **Byron:** _(frown)_ What is that sound…?

 **Spiderman:** What sound?

 **Byron:** The one… that made me pick this way. An ominous and very out of place sound.

 **Spiderman:** _(puzzled)_ I don’t hear anything…

 **Byron:** I don’t know, but my powers are probably expending. My hearing range is now crazy. I don’t really control it, because… I have no idea how.

 **Spiderman:** _(shake his head)_ I don’t think anyone can help you for that. You’re probably the only one who can master your powers because… I don’t think anyone knows what you’re really capable of.

 **Byron:** _(sigh)_ That’s what I feel too.

 **Spiderman:** And in the end, it will be your decision whether you want to use them for the good side or the bad side. They are your powers, and therefore are your responsibility.

 **Byron:** Damn… That was one hell of a speech.

 **Spiderman:** _(serious)_ So, where does the noise come from?

 **Byron:** _(serious)_ Let’s find out.

Byron closed his eyes and extended his ear, before walking slowly in the direction where they came from, and he stopped in front of a crane, next to a box with a very interesting name.

 **Spiderman:** “Icarus”.

 **Byron:** You know this is most probably a trap, right?

 **Spiderman:** _(sigh)_ Yeah, I know.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the bow, where he found a screen.

It took only an instant for it to light up, and for a man that Byron easily identified as Otto Octavius, to appear on it.

 **Otto:** Hello, Spiderman. We’ve never been properly introduced. I’m…

 **Spiderman:** Otto Octavius, yeah, I know. There is no “Icarus”, is there?

 **Otto:** Martin doesn’t need any assistance to secure the antiserum. Icarus was simply a ruse to get you into position.

 **Spiderman:** _(groan)_ I knew it.

The bow next to him opened and revealed a pack of bombs with flickering lights.

 **Byron:** So it was actually a bomb…

Instantly, Spiderman grabbed Byron and jumped through the opening on the ceiling, escaping the fierce explosion that followed.

Byron softened his landing while Spiderman managed to land on the side of the building.

The web-swinging hero heard a clinking noise and turned his head to see one of Sable’s traps flying toward him.

It was too late for him to dodge and he got tied up with electrified binding that neutralized his webbing system.

Byron watched as the Vulture caught Spiderman and flew away with the hero, leaving him alone on the roof of building.

Just as he was about to give chase, he heard a noise next to him and as he turned his head, there was a tentacle-like appendage helping Otto Octavius get on his roof.

 **Byron:** _(frown)_ Otto Octavius.

 **Otto:** I must say that I am quite surprised by all that you did today. I am very interested in your abilities. _(smile)_ Help me to achieve my goal, and I shall help you too.

 **Byron:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ Help me? And how would you help me? We don’t even know each other.

 **Otto:** _(smile)_ Oh, but I do know you, Byron Fay.

 **Byron:** _(shocked)_ How do you know my name?

 **Otto:** Help me, and I will help you get revenge for what happened to your parents.

 **Byron:** _(freeze)_ My… parents?

**To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me on this story, I really appreciate it.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

**Byron:** _(frown)_ What do you mean by that?

**Otto:** Just like I said. If you help me, I will help you.

**Byron:** _(unimpressed)_ And if I refuse?

**Otto:** _(smirk)_ Since you intended to play as a hero like that Spiderman, I’m sure you already have a pretty good idea of what’s waiting for you if you refuse my offer.

**Byron:** _(nod)_ You’re right. I can guess. Which is why my answer is…

He opened his mouth and let out a powerful scream that threw the villain out of the roof and into the distance.

**Byron:** _(scoff)_ Who the hell did he think I was? _(eyeroll)_ Why on earth would I need his help for anything? _(shake his head)_ I’m not that desperate.

He stopped paying attention to the villain and turned his head toward the way Vulture took Spiderman.

He used his scream and his ears to try and quickly catch up on them.

His frown deepened by the minute as he realized just how far had the winged-criminal dragged the hero though the city.

At some point he thought he heard Spiderman’s voice and was about to go that way, when he heard some sort of very familiar buzzing that made him stop on the roof he was on.

He did his best to focus his hearing on that faint buzz, not used to focus his newly-enhanced hearing that way and realized a very strange phenomenon.

In that direction, there was something akin to a blockage that created some sort of sonic blind spot.

He had no idea something like that was even possible, much less that one day he would experience one.

Curious, he flew in that direction, trying to determine what that was, and the closer he got to it, the louder the buzzing sound was becoming.

It became evident that the two things were linked, and he couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was happening.

He felt the exact moment he entered the strange silence zone, as whatever was happening made his ears buzz as he staggered and threw up on the ground.

**Byron:** _(groan)_ What the hell…?

He widened his eyes as he realized that he wasn’t able to even hear his own voice when he talked.

He still had no idea of what was happening, but it was obvious to him that it wasn’t something good, and he hurriedly left.

As he was flying through the air, he felt that something wasn’t right, and despite the lingering deafness he still head the sound of an object flying quickly after him.

Nearly unconsciously he avoided the projectile that was actually a bullet, which imbedded itself in a wall.

He however didn’t have the time to really adapt to what was happening as he could hear again the sound of the flying bullet.

But this time, he could hear several of them.

Someone was trying to assassinate him.

Somehow that person knew more than him about his hearing power as they had been able to find a countermeasure, despite he himself only finding out about it a few hours earlier.

He barely had the time to think as he used his scream to shatter the bullet flying toward him.

He didn’t know how that person was able to achieve a feat like that, but somehow the bullet were coming from every direction, while still flying toward him with a frightening accuracy.

What was even more frightening was that as soon as Byron felt that his hearing was coming back, suddenly some sort of sound bomb exploded and made his ears bleed from the sudden and sharp sound.

He knew that he was in a very bad situation, and he had to run from that person that clearly knew more about his power than him.

He had to find Spiderman and fast.

Fortunately, he remembered which way he heard his voice before choosing to follow the anomaly, which was clearly the worst idea he had in a very long time.

He flew as fast as he could, but from the way he was still barely able to avoid the bullets, it was obvious that he wasn’t able to outrun his opponent.

**Byron:** _(annoyed)_ How the hell are they following me?! Are they fucking flying or something?!

He was seriously starting to panic and to wonder whether or not he would be able to make it, especially since he wasn’t exactly sure of where Spiderman was.

Or at least that was what he was thinking until a giant lightning bolt illuminated the night, making him squint and smile.

**Byron:** Electro. _(deep breath)_ Let’s just hope that’s where Vulture took him.

When he reached the industrial zone where Electro was madly flying around, he also saw a flash of green as Vulture quickly flew, trying to get rid of the sticky hero that was hanging on his back.

Spiderman jumped from the winged criminal’s back as to avoid Electro’s attack and landed not far from Byron.

**Spiderman:** Wail! What took you so long?

**Byron:** I had a bit of a hiccup. I need your help.

**Spiderman:** _(frown)_ With what?

**Byron:** With…

They both jumped to avoid the flying bullets.

**Byron:** _(groan)_ With that.

**Spiderman:** What is happening?

**Byron:** Someone set me up and is trying to kill me. _(frown)_ They seem to know more about my powers… than myself. I need your help.

**Spiderman:** Well yeah, but…

They both avoided Electro’s and Vulture’s attacks.

**Spiderman:** I’m a bit busy right now.

**Byron:** Leave them to me.

**Spiderman:** _(frown)_ Are you sure?

**Byron:** _(serious)_ I would rather face two lunatics flying around that some crazy guy with that much knowledge about my powers. Please.

**Spiderman:** Alright. Good luck. Leave your mysterious fan to me.

**Byron:** _(smile)_ Thank you.

When the new salvo of bullets came, Byron flew toward the two flying criminals, while Spiderman went to fish out the mysterious assailant.

**Electro:** Where do you think you’re going Spidey?!!!

**Vulture:** Come back here!

**Byron:** _(neutral)_ Where are you looking at? I’m your opponent.

**Vulture:** Kids nowadays deserve a good spanking. _(look at Electro)_ Go. I’ll take care of this kid.

Electro nodded and proceeded to leave under Byron unimpressed eyes.

Without even moving from the vantage point he landed on, he opened his mouth and issued a soundless scream that made the two criminals freeze in their tracks.

Even though they both reacted at the same time, their reactions had been very different.

On the one hand, Vulture started madly flying around while covering his ears and screaming in pain, before finally crashing on the ground, unconscious.

On the other hand, Electro was screaming in pain as he hold onto his sides.

His body being at this point mainly made of electricity began to crash down, just like the electrical generators at the police station.

Whisps of pure electricity creeped out of his body, which really seemed dangerous and painful.

Bryon realized that he had no idea what would happen to someone like Electro when exposed to his scream, so he slowly stopped emitting his sound, not wanting to actually kill the electrical criminal.

When he completely shut his mouth, Electro fell from the sky unconscious.

Byron even went to check on him and was relieved to see that he was still alive.

A few seconds later, Spiderman came back and let out an admirative sound upon seeing the result of the fight.

**Spiderman:** You took care of both of them? That fast? _(impressed)_ Damn you’re really good.

**Byron:** _(smile)_ Thank you.

**Spiderman:** I thought Electro would be more of a challenge for you because… well, he is electricity.

**Byron:** _(smirk)_ Well, thunder may be faster than sound… but you can’t dodge what you can’t see.

**Spiderman:** _(laugh)_ I guess that’s true.

**Byron:** And about the ones attacking me. Did you find anything?

**Spiderman:** _(shake his head)_ They stopped shooting when I started running after them.

**Byron:** _(frown)_ Fuck. What am I gonna do?

**Spiderman:** With that threat looming over your head like that, I don’t think that you should stay alone anymore.

**Byron:** Which mean?

**Spiderman:** It means, that it’s time for me to reveal to you my civilian identity.

**Byron:** _(cringe)_ I don’t think it’s a good idea.

**Spiderman:** _(frown)_ Why?

**Byron:** When Vulture took you… Octavius was there.

**Spiderman:** _(shocked)_ What?!

**Byron:** He was there… and he talked to me. _(grave)_ He called me by my name.

**Spiderman:** _(shocked)_ He knows who you are?! HOW?!

**Byron:** _(shrug)_ I think… when I awoke my powers. There were a lot of people around… and some of them may even have filmed me.

**Spiderman:** _(frown)_ I didn’t think about that. What can we do to stop other criminals from finding out…?

**Byron:** _(shake his head)_ I don’t know…If only my power could help stopping it from spreading.

**Spiderman:** _(realize)_ Wait, no. I don’t think that’s how he discovered who you were.

**Byron:** _(surprised)_ What? Why do you think that?

**Spiderman:** Because I was there too.

**Byron:** _(puzzled)_ I know… and?

**Spiderman:** Your scream nearly killed all the tech I had in my suit… I don’t think any normal cameras or phones would have survived that scream.

**Byron:** Really? _(smile)_ That’s good. _(frown)_ Then… How did he find out?

**Spiderman:** _(shrug)_ Who knows. He is crazy smart like that.

**Byron:** Damn. What are we gonna do then?

**Spiderman:** Like I said, you will not stay alone. It doesn’t matter if there is one or two persons after you. We’ll deal with it together. That’s what it means to be partners.

**Byron:** _(blush)_ Thanks.

**Spiderman:** And we will take care of your outfit.

**Byron:** _(laugh)_ Yeah, I think that’s for the best.

Byron’s ears twitched when he heard the police sirens in the distance, and he smiled because his hearing had finally recovered, and he therefore felt a lot better.

What should have been a very faint voice became magnified thanks to his earing and he had no problem finding its source in a small earpiece in Electro’s ear.

He crouched next to the unconscious villain and retrieved the object from which Otto’s voice was coming through.

**Otto:** Maxwell, respond!

**Byron:** I’m sorry. Electro’s battery seems to be out for the moment. _(smirk)_ Maybe he should have thought about putting a charger in it or something.

**Otto:** Mister Fay. Should I take it as a refusal of joining my group, from you?

**Byron:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ And there was I thinking than me throwing you out of a building was a big enough hint about my answer.

**Otto:** Indeed. I will make you realize how much of an error it has been for you to stand against me.

**Spiderman:** _(take the earpiece)_ Electro and Vulture have both been grounded.

**Otto:** Spiderman I presume. If you really cared about this city, you would help me expose Norman for the criminal he really is.

**Spiderman:** By putting the whole city in danger? Killing innocent people?

**Otto:** I would have restored the power!

**Spiderman:** You’re sick. You need help.

**Otto:** I have all the help I need. Your partner would have made a perfect ally, but his refusal does not matter. We will not stop until Norman gets what he truly deserve.

Quite frustrated, Spiderman broke the earpiece between his fingers while groaning.

**Spiderman:** _(look at Byron)_ Let’s go, the police is nearly there. I can hear them.

**Byron:** My hearing is actually better than yours. So I’ve been hearing them for a while now. But it’s true that they are nearly here.

**Spiderman:** _(surprise)_ Your hearing is really that sharp. _(nod)_ I guess it was to be expected with a power like yours.

**Byron:** I found out about it when I was searching for the FEAST in flames. I heard your voice and it led me to the building.

**Spiderman:** That’s so cool.

**Byron:** Yes, but it also mean that I have no idea how sharp it is, or anything else about it. And yet, the person chasing me knew how to incapacitate it, and even how long it would take me to recover and such. They literally knew the specificities of a power I only discovered a few hours earlier.

**Spiderman:** Don’t worry, we will find a way to deal with it.

**Byron:** _(nod)_ Alright. Let’s go.

Spiderman loomed his arm around Byron’s waist and together they left the scene with his webs.

They landed on a random roof and Spiderman had to sit down, his chest heaving.

At that moment Byron realized that there were some injuries all over the other hero’s body, and he was slightly bleeding.

**Byron:** I think we should stop today. You don’t seem good, and I’m pretty sure your previous injuries are not completely healed, am I right?

**Spiderman:** _(cough)_ It was only a few broken ribs. Nothing serious.

**Byron:** _(astonished)_ Nothing serious? Alright, that’s it. I’m taking you back home.

**Spiderman:** _(shake his head)_ I don’t have a home right now. I lost my apartment during the whole Fisk thing.

**Byron:** _(shocked)_ You’re kidding right? Where have you been sleeping then?

**Spiderman:** On a hospital bed… and my aunt’s couch in her office at the FEAST shelter.

**Byron:** _(speechless)_ What the hell…

**Spiderman:** _(shake his head)_ It’s ok. You don’t need to worry about me. I just need to… _(lean against the wall)_ catch my breath.

In less than a few seconds, the hero had fallen asleep, right there and again, Byron was speechless.

That guy was risking his life for New York every day and he didn’t even have a home in New York where to sleep.

Resolutely, Byron decided to take Spiderman to his house, so he put the hero on his back, took a deep breath and issued a strong but short scream, as to not wake him up, making them fly up.

Not wanting anyone to see them like that, he decided to fly above the cloud line, and to use the GPS on his phone to go in the right direction.

The simple fact even with all of that he didn’t wake up was the sign that he didn’t actually fall asleep, but that he directly fainted.

Carefully, trying not to accidentally hurt him even more with all those injuries, Byron put his fellow hero to sleep on his couch and covered him.

He himself felt quite tired, and not only were his muscles aching but his throat was also quite sore.

He analysed that his powers probably came with some sort of enhanced stamina, which would explain how he was able to scream for so long at a time without having to take his breath or having his throat burning up.

But it clearly wasn’t indestructible since he actually felt sore after a day of screaming left and right like that.

He dug through his cupboards before finally finding some sort of throat pills that he bought a few weeks ago, or even more, and never really used.

It was clear to him that if he wanted to keep going as a hero, he would need to consider having a supply of those little pellets.

He took one and took the necessary supplies to the living room where he peeled the skin-tight suit out of the wounded man lying on his couch.

Although Spiderman had expressed his intent of revealing his identity to him, he felt like seeing his face before he revealed it to him by himself would be disrespectful.

So he didn’t touch the mask and only took out the rest of the suit, leaving the hero in his undies.

He guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised by how jacked Spiderman really was; after all, swinging all over the city, punching criminals and saving people should be one hell of a workout.

Carefully he bandaged his wounds and put the blanket back over his sleeping body.

After treating the hero, Byron went to the bathroom to take a nice shower to wash away all his sweat before sinking into his bath for a nice and long relaxation moment.

He only realized that he fell asleep when he woke up and the bath was cold as ice.

Strangely, even though he was very chilly usually and could catch a cold simply by drinking cold water when there’s a bit of wind around him; lying in freezing bathtub didn’t make him feel uncomfortable at all.

Quite the contrary actually, and he couldn’t really understand why. In any case, he came out of it, dried himself and went to his room to take some clothes.

On his way, he crossed the living room where he saw Spiderman sitting on the couch and looking around dazedly.

**Byron:** _(smile)_ Well, well. Look at who’s finally awake.

**Spiderman:** _(lost)_ What…? Where am I…?

**Byron:** You’re at my home. I took you here after you passed out on that roof.

**Spiderman:** _(look down)_ And you treated me?

**Byron:** _(shrug)_ Why not? I learned first aid at my middle school.

**Spiderman:** _(shake his head)_ You didn’t have to do all of that for me.

**Byron:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ I take it you’re not used to receiving help. Am I right? What about MJ?

**Spiderman:** _(shake his head)_ It’s not the same thing. We’ve known each other since elementary school. She’s my best friend, and my ex-girlfriend.

**Byron:** _(shrug)_ Well, I do what I want to do in any case. _(point)_ The bathroom is that way if you want to take a shower or something.

And then he went to his room to put some clothes on.

A little smile rose on his lips when he heard the water being turned on, and he took some clothes from his wardrobe that he put on the sink.

He was casually whistling as he was cooking some breakfast for them when the bathroom door opened.

He turned his head to look at the unmasked hero who came back in the living room, looking strangely comfy in Byron’s oversized clothes.

**Byron:** So, how do you feel?

**Spiderman:** _(awkward)_ Better, thank you. You were right by the way; I really needed that hot shower.

**Byron:** _(nod)_ Good. Now sit down, breakfast is almost ready.

Byron turned his head back toward the cooking stove, even though he could still feel the other man’s gaze on him.

A few minutes later, he went to sit down too while putting everything on the table.

He put his head on his hand in very relaxed manner as he looked at the man sitting in front of him.

**Spiderman:** What is it?

**Byron:** Nothing. You’re just a lot younger than I thought.

**Spiderman:** _(cock an eyebrow)_ How old did you think I was exactly?

**Byron:** _(shrug)_ Older. You’ve been doing that for years, so I thought you would be in your… late 30s?

**Spiderman:** _(chuckle)_ Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I’m only 23.

**Byron:** _(shocked)_ 23? _(frown)_ How old were you when you first started?

**Spiderman:** 15?

Byron who was drinking at the moment choked on it and started coughing violently.

**Byron:** _(croak)_ 15?! You were just a kid!

**Spiderman:** _(eyeroll)_ I wasn’t that young. And I was doing great.

**Byron:** If you say so.

**Spiderman:** By the way, I didn’t introduce myself properly. My name is Peter Parker, nice to meet you.

**Byron:** _(smile)_ Byron Fay.

**Peter:** _(smile)_ You know what? Having a partner in the whole superhero thing is quite refreshing.

**Byron:** _(chuckle)_ Happy to help, then.

They started eating and Peter was surprised by how good it actually was and complimented Byron on his culinary skills.

**Byron:** So, what do we do now? About the villains I mean.

**Peter:** Well, we have to update my good friend Yuri about our progress. Electro was tasked with the power plants and Vulture with us, and we dealt with them. It will be difficult to chase Martin Li for now since we don’t know anything about the antiserum for now.

**Byron:** _(nod)_ Do we have any ideas of what Rhino is supposed to do?

**Peter:** _(shake his head)_ I’m not sure yet.

**Byron:** So we are against Scorpion right now, right?

**Peter:** Exactly.

**Byron:** _(nod)_ Alright. You can call her, I’m gonna suit up.

**Peter:** We really need to give you a proper suit.

**Byron:** _(chuckle)_ I think it can wait.

**Peter:** _(smile)_ I guess you’re right. But we need to go back to the FEAST because all my things are there, and we need to give you an earpiece.

**Byron:** _(puzzled)_ Will it survive my screams?

**Peter:** It… _(awkward)_ Will not. Damn, in that case, we’ll need to go to my lab so we can do some tests for me to craft a custom-made earpiece for you.

**Byron:** _(blink)_ You can do something like that on command?

**Peter:** Well I made all of my gadgets. And it’s only an earpiece so that we can communicate.

**Byron:** We’ll take care of that after Scorpion if nothing else happens. Now call her.

He left Peter alone and came back a few minutes later wearing his costume and the Spider-suit in his hands.

**Byron:** Are you ready?

**Peter:** Let’s deal with my fellow arachnid.

**Byron:** _(smile)_ Let’s go.

He stuffed the suit in his hands and together they went to the roof, before jumping toward the city.

**_To be Continued_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> Sorry I'm a bit late today, I was quite busy. But here's today's chapter.
> 
> Please, enjoy. ^^

Since Scorpion was going after the water supply, it wasn’t really hard to guess where they were going.

They made it to Central Park in a few minutes, and they landed quite softly and quietly for a duo with someone like Byron.

They began to look around.

**Byron:** I think it will be my first time meeting Scorpion… any advice?

**Peter:** _(chuckle)_ Avoid the tail at all cost. The poison is really nasty.

**Byron:** _(smirk)_ Here goes my plans of being poisoned. What else?

**Peter:** His powers are actually quite similar to mine. Super-strength, speed, durability, and agility. He can also scale walls.

**Byron:** _(frown)_ That’s nasty. He also have an upgraded suit made by Octavius I guess, right?

**Peter:** _(nod)_ Probably. But honestly, when it comes to a fight against Scorpion, it’s the tail and the sting you need to be careful of.

**Byron:** _(nod)_ Noted.

**Peter:** Now… _(squint)_ If I was a mercenary dressed like a scorpion… where would I be?

Byron’s ears twitched, and his eyes widened in horror.

Instinctively he jumped to the side while turning around.

**Byron/Scorpion:** Behind you!

Peter turned his head when he heard the voices, and immediately jumped to avoid the incoming poisoned tail.

A fight began but quickly Scorpion got the advantage.

When he was about to touch Peter with his tail, Byron somehow appeared between the two, got a little wound on his arm and began screaming on the mercenary.

In vain the Scorpion-themed villain tried to cover his ears, but Byron tangible scream was pinning him to the ground, even shattering the roof of the little house they were on.

The fall didn’t however interrupt him, and his scream made Scorpion crash in on the groan violently, while slowing his own descent.

A sinister cracking sound could be heard but it was unclear if it came from the ground, Scorpion’s bones, or his suit.

However Byron suddenly stopped and fell on the ground while holding his wound with a pained expression.

Peter knew that it meant that the poison was starting to act.

He was still quite shocked by the fact that Byron jumped in front of him even though he warned him about the poisonous tail.

He also knew that he hesitated to scream because he also would have been touched, and he wasn’t sure how his already broken ribs would have reacted to the kind of scream that Byron could make.

He cast a look at Scorpion unconscious on the ground and took Byron in his arms before jumping out of there.

**Peter:** _(whisper)_ Hold on, I’m gonna save you.

He was quickly swinging through the city while holding the other hero with only one arm, when his spidey-sense started screaming.

He was a bit annoyed that it didn’t alert him about Scorpion creeping up on him, but since it was altering him, then it had to be grave.

Especially since it came from the person in his arms.

He lowered his head and saw that Byron had his eyes opened and was looking at me, but he somehow felt that he wasn’t really seeing him.

His eyes were cold as ice and were slightly glowing a frightening icy-blue.

His first instinct when he felt the cold creeping in his arms, was to drop Byron, but he held back the urge and bit his lips.

**Peter:** _(groan)_ Byron, come on. You’re hurting me.

Byron didn’t answer but when he opened his mouth, Peter’s spidey-sense began ringing like crazy in his head, and this time he dropped him.

Just in time to avoid the frozen breath that was obviously aimed to him.

He didn’t dare imagining what would have happened to him if he didn’t dodge, since the air in itself froze.

He didn’t even seem fazed by the fact that he had been dropped in mid-air, and an ice-platform formed itself under his feet.

**Peter:** _(surprised)_ How the fuck… _(groan)_ Let me guess, it was a hallucinatory poison, which also allowed him to use his ice powers.

He clearly saw how Byron’s wound just closed in an icy mist, restoring his flawless skin.

**Peter:** _(shocked)_ He healed?! _(frown)_ Now that I said it… I never saw him wounded. No, that clearly came from the Ice power. Not his normal power. But how… _(shake his head)_ Focus Peter.

Byron was standing on the ice platform that was actually floating in the air, while Peter had created a foothold for himself with his webs, just like a true spider would.

Byron looked at him before shooting something similar to an ice pick at him, that he avoided narrowly.

**Peter:** Come on, it’s me! How come you still don’t recognize me! Didn’t you just heal?! _(facepalm)_ I’m an idiot. Just because he closed his wound doesn’t mean that he eliminated all the venom in his blood. He’s still under Scorpion’s hallucinatory poison’s influence. _(serious)_ I have to make an antidote for him… Good thing I thought about taking a sample of Scorpion’s poison before leaving. Well done, me!

He was about to take out the vial of poison to analyse it when his spidey-sense rand and he avoided another attack from Cold-Byron.

**Peter:** Oh, come on! I’m trying to help you!!

He quickly took out the vial and he clearly saw the way Byron’s gaze narrowed slightly.

His spidey-sense started to ring crazily.

**Peter:** _(groan)_ Fuck.

He quickly left the spot where he was standing and ran away.

He was swinging as quickly as he could with one hand, the other being used to hold the poison he was trying to analyse.

He knew that Byron was after him and he refused to turn his head.

When he saw the reflexion of the ice projectile that was flying toward him in the glass, trying visibly to destroy the vial, he very decisively raised his hand slightly, allowing the icicle to stab him in the wrist, but he didn’t drop the vial.

At the same time, his analysis was finally done.

**Peter:** _(grunt)_ Hallucinogenic neurotoxin. His brain his creating nightmares that his body thinks are real. Really nasty. But now that I have a better idea of what it is, I should be able to make an antidote. I hope. _(dodge)_ What do I need first… A natural steroid. Extract from an Eclipta Alba plant should do the trick. ESU’s greenhouse is nearby, I really hope it’s in season. _(groan)_ I should really stop talking to myself aloud like that. So not cool.

Having an objective in mind, he quickly sped up his swinging speed, Byron still on his heels.

With each move of his arm, the icicle was making his arm throb and his breath hitch, but he knew that taking it out would be worse, so he clenched his teeth and kept going.

When he saw that he was near his destination, he abruptly turned around and threw webs toward Byron, trying to stall him a bit.

Unfortunately the webs frozen and broke in mid-air and the other guy wasn’t even barely affected by it.

**Peter:** _(frown)_ Fuck.

He jumped in the greenhouse and managed to secure the plant and leave just in time, because he saw the plants in there freeze simply by Byron’s presence.

**Peter:** _(think)_ I’ve got the plant… but how am I gonna give it to him without it freezing?

His mind was racing, trying to find a solution, with no result, which was really frustrating him.

**Peter:** _(think)_ Looks like I don’t have a choice.

Biting his lips, he ripped the icicle from his wrist, and sprang into action toward Byron with a serious gaze hidden behind his mask.

He skilfully avoided all the projectiles that Byron sent toward him and managed to catch him.

A cold wave started seeping into his body, and the blood that was flowing from his wound even froze, closing the wound.

Peter’s breath was a cold mist, and he could feel himself freezing, which was a very bad feeling, and also a very bad combination with him since just like arachnids he had a very bad relationship with the cold.

While battling against his body’s natural reaction, he used the icicle to stab Byron’s shoulder and he smeared the green paste onto the wound before it healed like the other one.

Somehow he felt the cold energy regress as he let go of Byron and jumped away.

Peter was observing the reaction of what he just did and was pleasantly surprised.

The cold glimmer in Byron’s eyes faded away significantly, and the boy was looking around him.

**Peter:** Byron?

**Byron:** _(groan)_ What is happening?

**Peter:** You’ve been poisoned by Scorpion. I’m making an antidote, but the poison is very nasty. It’s making you hallucinate… and your other power took the upper hand.

**Byron:** What do you mean…?

**Peter:** I mean that you stab me with an icicle.

**Byron:** _(shocked)_ I what?!

**Peter:** Well, to be fair, I did the same afterwards. I had no other choice since you were so cold that everything was freezing around you.

**Byron:** Damn…

**Peter:** What I gave you was only a temporary solution. I don’t know how long it will hold, but please try to gain control over it because trust me, I’m making an antidote for you.

**Byron:** _(serious)_ I trust you.

**Peter:** _(nod)_ Thank you.

Immediately Peter turned around and jumped in action again.

The new cold wave that he felt wasn’t good news for him, that’s for certain, and he knew he didn’t have much time.

**Peter:** _(think)_ Alright, the plant will buy me some time, but I need an antitoxin to make a permanent antidote… Wasn’t one of Harry’s research stations developing a synthetic atropine? I need to get there fast.

At an intersection, he took a sharp turn and swung through the city at an impressive speed.

However, what he feared happened again, and his spidey-sense rang in his mind.

**Peter:** Fuck!

He narrowly dodge an icicle that managed to pierce the wall of a building beside him.

**Peter:** _(gasp)_ Are you fucking kidding me?!

**Byron:** _(groan)_ Run, Peter! I can’t control it!

**Peter:** You can fight it! I don’t know how, but I know you can! So do it!!

**Byron:** _(angry)_ You think this is easy?!

Peter dodged two very menacing icicles that also went and stabbed into the concrete of the building’s wall. They even went deeper than the previous one, which gave him goosebumps.

**Byron:** _(grunt)_ It’s messing with my mind. You have to hurry!

**Peter:** _(nod)_ Alright!

Fortunately he was quite close from his destination which meant that he got in merely a few minutes later.

**Peter:** _(think)_ Here’s the atropine. Now I just need to mix the antidote. Looks like I have to go back to the lab.

He quickly took what he needed and left.

He was so focused on his task, and on dodging Byron’s attacks, that his heart nearly leaped out of his heart when his phone rang.

**Peter:** _(out of breath)_ Yes?!

**???:** Are you alright? What’s happening?

**Peter:** Yuri? _(grunt)_ I don’t really have the time right now, what’s happening?

**Yuri:** Scorpion escaped.

**Peter:** Damn it! _(dodge)_ Fuck that was close…

**Yuri:** _(frown)_ Seriously Spiderman, what’s happening?

**Peter:** Wail has been poisoned. And now he’s hallucinating and trying to kill me.

**Yuri:** Damn, that’s really a bad timing. Do you need assistance?

**Peter:** No, I’ve got it.

**Yuri:** Alright. Good luck, then. _(hang up)_

**Peter:** She sure doesn’t waste any time.

After that no ice attack came, and Peter managed to get into the laboratory safe and sound.

Despite the constant ringing of his spidey-sense in his head, he managed to synthetise the antidote without any mishaps.

But the closer he was getting to the door, the louder his spidey-sense was ringing and alerting him.

He literally froze dead in his tracks when he opened the door.

**Peter:** _(shocked)_ You’ve got to be kidding me right now.

What was waiting for him was a sight he never thought he would see.

From the sky snowflakes were falling, creating a strong blizzard, and around him, through the snow he could see that the buildings around him were literally encased in ice, and the phenomenon was progressing to the nearby buildings.

Standing on his ice platform Byron was looking at him, his eyes having regained their frosty glimmer, indicating that the boy himself wasn’t in control.

**Peter:** Damn it! What now?!

He was looking around, trying to find a way to do what he needed to do when his spidey-sense rang sharper than ever before.

Nearly subconsciously he jumped to the side, only in time to see an ice spike rise from the ground.

If he hadn’t move, he would have died.

That thought sent a chill in his spine that didn’t come from the cold weather around them.

**Peter:** _(think)_ Fuck. Looks like he won’t go down without a fight.

The fight between the two of them was quite a hard one. Well, it could hardly be called a fight.

Peter was using his spidey-sense and his enhanced agility, coupled with his expert use of his webs, to avoid all attacks from Byron.

But that was all.

He couldn’t get any closer than that since Byron was able to guess each one of his attacks and countered them.

None of his webs could stay there for more than a second before being frozen and destroyed.

He was using all that he had to dodge and couldn’t do anything else.

**Peter:** Let me help you!

**Byron:** _(frosty)_ That’s what they said too. You’re lying. Just like them.

**Peter:** _(surprised)_ What? _(think)_ He can talk?

**Byron:** _(frosty)_ You only want to hurt me. I won’t let you.

The attacks grew in intensity at that moment, and for the first time Peter realized that being in mid-air wasn’t to his advantage.

Especially since he didn’t have an unlimited supply of webs.

He landed on the building and started to avoid ice spikes coming from the ground and icicles thrown by Byron himself.

**Peter:** I’m not! I really want to help you!

**Byron:** _(frosty)_ Liar. Liars get blisters.

**Peter:** _(think)_ What did he just say? _(frown)_ Liars get blisters? Isn’t that something that… _(shocked)_ A kid would say? What’s happening to him? _(loud)_ That’s right, liars get blisters. But bad guys get black eyes.

**Byron:** _(frostier)_ Who are you calling a bad guy?

**Peter:** Dammit! Byron, wake up! You can do it! _(serious)_ You wanted to be hero! So why are you hurting the city like that?! You are Wail, not some sort of snow machine for fuck’s sake!

At that instant, he saw the cold glimmer dim a bit and Byron’s fists clenched. He knew that he had managed to rouse up the real Byron, and that he was fighting for the control of his body.

Peter also knew that it would probably be his only chance of doing something, so he jumped toward Byron and without giving him the time to react, he injected the antidote in his body with a syringe.

Byron froze, and the light in his eyes died down completely, as the snow stopped falling, and the ice melted at a rate visible to the naked eye.

Peter was glad to see the sun again and to feel its warmth after all that ice. His metabolism was screaming in joy.

He carried the unconscious Byron inside the lab after making sure that the melting ice wasn’t flooding the city or something.

He was pleasantly surprised to see that it skipped the liquid state and directly became water vapor, therefore ensuring that the city would be safe from it.

His phone rang, and he answered without checking who called.

**Peter:** Yes?

**???:** Peter, what was happening all over the city?

**Peter:** Hey, MJ. Don’t worry, I took care of it.

**MJ:** _(puzzled)_ What was that? How did we have a snowstorm in May?

**Peter:** Scorpion changed the composition of his poison. It was a very strong hallucinogenic, and Wail took the hit to protect me. But it somehow awoken his cold power, and… you know the rest. But it’s alright, I’ve made the antidote and I gave it to him.

**MJ:** Wait… Are you seriously telling me that your partner Wail was the cause of a fucking blizzard in May? Is that really what you’re saying?

**Peter:** Yes. But you already knew he had cold powers so why are you that surprised?

**MJ:** You’re right. He did freeze the flames for us to leave the building.

**Peter:** Yeah, he did. Anyway, how are thing going on your side?

**MJ:** I’m still searching, but I think I have a lead.

**Peter:** That’s great!

**MJ:** And you? Besides the whole icy thing.

**Peter:** Well, we stopped Vulture and Electro… I guess I should say that Wail got them.

**MJ:** _(surprised)_ By himself?

**Peter:** I’m not kidding you; his powers are really strong. I genuinely don’t think anyone, including him, knows what he can really do.

**MJ:** _(astonished)_ Wow… I don’t think I ever heard you say that about anyone.

**Peter:** I really think it. Before that, he managed to find Octavius’ lair, and he knocked out Scorpion. Well, he actually nearly killed him before the poison incapacitated him and transformed him into a snowmaker. By the way, Yuri called me earlier to tell me that Scorpion escaped.

**MJ:** Too bad. You’ll get him next time.

**Peter:** I count on it, that’s for sure.

**MJ:** By the way, May called me.

**Peter:** _(frown)_ She did? Is there a problem?

**MJ:** Well, she did tell me that you’ve been evicted.

**Peter:** Ah…

**MJ:** Where you going to tell me?

**Peter:** Yes… I wanted to… but I didn’t really know how to tell you. I mean, I didn’t want to make things awkward, you know. And you were busy with your paper and all… so I went to crash on May’s couch at FEAST.

**MJ:** Peter… You know you can tell me things like that. It doesn’t matter if I’m busy, or we had a fight or whatever. If you need my help, you can just say it.

**Peter:** _(smile)_ Thanks MJ.

**MJ:** My couch is still open if you need it.

**Peter:** _(smile)_ That would be…

**???:** _(grunt)_ Unnecessary. He’s staying with me.

**Peter:** _(happy)_ You’re awake!

**MJ:** Is that Wail?

**Peter:** Yes, he woke up. _(puzzled)_ Wait, I am? _(look at Byron)_ Since when?

**Byron:** Since you told me that you were gonna stay with me to protect me. _(cock an eyebrow)_ Did you forget?

**Peter:** _(sheepish)_ I did say that.

**Byron:** In that case, it means that you’re going to live with me, aren’t you?

**Peter:** _(hesitant)_ I guess…?

**Byron:** _(nod)_ It’s settled then.

**Peter:** _(puzzled)_ Why do I feel like something strange just happened?

**MJ:** _(chuckle)_ Looks like I got worried for nothing. You seem in really good hands. See you later Pete.

**Peter:** _(dazed)_ Bye MJ.

They heard a last giggle before she hung up.

Peter looked back at the phone in his hand with a dazed expression, before looking back at Byron.

The other guy had taken off his hood and his mask and was sitting on a random chair.

Peter lifted his mask to his forehead, revealing his face.

Maybe it was because of the poison, but in that instant, he looked quite pale and in his eyes there was a bit of sheepishness that surprised Peter.

He wasn’t sure what he was looking like himself, but when he uncovered his face, he clearly saw Byron wince ever so slightly.

**Peter:** Are you alright?

**Byron:** _(nod)_ I feel better thanks. A bit groggy I guess.

**Peter:** That’s great. I’m sure that a bit of exercise would be perfect to burn the last bit of poison still present in your body.

**Byron:** _(nod)_ Alright. _(awkward)_ Look, I’m sorry if I overstepped. I shouldn’t have said anything.

**Peter:** _(blink)_ What…?

**Byron:** On the phone…

**Peter:** _(realise)_ Oh! _(shake his hands)_ No, don’t worry about that. You’re right, I said it, and since I don’t actually have a house for myself, it would be logical that I came live in yours. _(shake his head)_ It’s my fault for forgetting.

Peter noticed that Byron’s shoulders relaxed a bit.

**Peter:** By the way, do I look that bad? You made a face when I took my mask off.

**Byron:** No, no, no! It’s just… you look exhausted. And I know it’s my fault.

**Peter:** _(smile)_ It happens.

**Byron:** So… what do we do now?

**Peter:** Well… I kinda want to see my Aunt. I haven’t seen her since the fire, I wanna check on her. And take my things from FEAST to drop them at your house.

**Byron:** _(nod)_ Fine by me.

**_To be Continued_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Teen Wolf, I would like to recommend you my other story called "Metal Cold".
> 
> You can check for it on my profile and I really hope you'll like it.


End file.
